2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VM's realistic version)
The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season featured the most major hurricanes since the 2016 season, and was above average overall. It featured 15 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. Despite being near average in hurricanes, it was above average in storms and major hurricanes. The season's activity was determined by ENSO neutral conditions, which produces neither el nino or la nina conditions. The season began on June 3 with Tropical Storm Arthur, and ended on December 4, with Hurricane Omar. This season featured some significant storms. In June, Tropical Storm Arthur caused moderate flooding in Louisiana. In September, Hurricane Hanna slammed the coast of Florida as a category 3 hurricane, only for damage to be further compounded later that month with the landfall of Hurricane Josephine. In October, Hurricane Laura attained category 5 status, struck Nicaragua and Mexico, and eventually Texas, causing very severe damage. In November, Hurricane Omar caused only moderate damage in Florida, despite its intensity. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2016 till:05/06/2016 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:21/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bertha (TS)" from:12/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Cristobal (C1)" from:16/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:28/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:TS text:"Edouard (TS)" from:05/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:18/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:TS text:"Gonzalo (TS)" from:29/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Hanna (C4)" from:01/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Isaias (C3)" from:06/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Josephine (C1)" barset:break from:14/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kyle (TS)" from:27/09/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Laura (C5)" from:16/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:TS text:"Marco (TS)" from:19/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nana (TS)" from:24/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:C3 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:03/12/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:TD text:"Omar (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Kyle Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Tropical Storm Nana Hurricane Omar Storm Names These names were used to name storms in the Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired were reused in the 2026 season. This is the same list that was used in 2014. The name Isaias was used for the first time in 2020. Retirement During the annual WMO meeting in Spring 2021, the names Hanna and Laura were retired due to their damages and deaths, and they will never be used for another Atlantic hurricane. The names Heather and Lexis will replace them in the 2026 season. Category:Above-average seasons Category:Neutral season Category:VileMaster Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms Category:Retired storms